Multicenter, phase I, placebo-controlled study AIDS Clinical Trial Group (ACTG) study to evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of 3 different doses of 2 candidate AIDS vaccines. Asymptomatic neonates (<72 hours of age) born to HIV-infected mothers will be randomized to 1 of 4 treatments, 2 consisting of representative vaccines and 2 consisting of the vaccine placebos only. Successful early sensitization to HIV envelope epitopes might succeed in preventing infection. Alternatively, the enhancement of HIV-specific immune function might also succeed in modifying HIV replication and affecting disease progression. Specific aims of the study are: 1) To determine the safety of envelope recombinant proteins in infants who are of indeterminate HIV status born to HIV-infected women. 2) To evaluate changes in viral load in infants proven to be infected and absolute CD4 counts in all immunized children. 3) To evaluate immunogenicity (cell mediated and humoral) of envelope recombinant